Ninja No More
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: To break the cursed seal, Neji has to do a special requirement. But can he do it?
1. Requirement

Author's Notes: Okay, here's another story. But I promise to finish the others too. Enjoy!

Summary: To break his cursed seal, Neji has to do a special requirement. But can he do it?

Chapter 1 – Requirement

It was a gloomy day. The clouds were grey, and the sun was hiding from Konoha's darkened surroundings. The wind was strong and small drops of rain started to fall.

In the Hyuuga Manor, Neji was sipping a cup of tea, sitting right across Hiashi.

He put down his cup, and his uncle spoke. "Neji, I have something very important to tell you."

"What may that be, Hiashi-sama?"

"I…want you to be the new leader of the Hyuuga Clan…"

Neji's eyes widened. "But, Hiashi-sama, I thought Hinata was supposed to be the next as heir?"

Hiashi shook his head. "I know, but she requested that you would be next instead of her. She chose to be by the side of our Hokage (Naruto). And since Hanabi…is…is…"

The Hyuuga leader couldn't bring himself to say it. But Neji knew what he meant.

"I know, Hiashi-sama, and I'm very sorry for that."

Hiashi nodded once. "Thank you, Neji."

"Hiashi-sama, what must I do to become leader?"

Hiashi sighed. "Neji, I'm not sure if you would like this requirement."

"Whatever it is, Hiashi-sama, I'll do it!"

Hiashi saw the determination in the boy's pale eyes. "You have to…betray your closest friend…"

Neji face struck with horror. Betray his closest friend? He could never do that!

Images of Tenten's smiling face flashed in his head. How can he betray her?

"Hiashi-sama, what does that have to do with becoming leader?"

"Neji…it's to break the cursed seal…if you break the cursed seal, you can become leader…"

Neji frowned. Fate was so cruel. The rain started to pour very hard.

"Your father…" Hiashi continued. "…also had this choice, but he refused…"

Neji's frown grew bigger. His eyebrows were furrowed. A part of him wanted to become leader, but another part of him said that he shouldn't.

"This is your decision Neji. You must think wisely."

And with that, Hiashi left the room, leaving Neji to ponder in his thoughts.

Later…

Neji arrived at the training grounds. The rain had long stopped after his talk with Hiashi.

Tenten arrived no sooner than him. "Hi, Neji," she greeted him cheerfully.

Neji ignored her. He had too much things to think about right now. He sat under his favorite tree to meditate.

Maybe he should become leader. He'll just spread a secret or two that is Tenten's. It should be enough of betrayal, wouldn't it? Plus, he might impress Sakura, the most beautiful girl in Konoha. She might fall for him and think he was strong for becoming the Hyuuga Clan leader.

Tenten sat down beside Neji. "Is there something wrong Neji?"

Neji opened his eyes and glared at her. "No…"

Tenten looked worried. "Is it about Sakura?"

Neji's eyes shot open. Had she been reading his mind?

"How did you know about Sakura?"

Tenten giggled. "Neji, it's so obvious. You've liked her since you were 13. I see how you look at her. You smile when she's around, and you stutter when you talk to her. It's just too bad that she likes Sasuke and not you."

"Well, don't tell anyone! Promise me!"

Tenten nodded and smiled. "I promise…"

"Good…"

Unknown to them, there was someone listening to their conversation.

Three days later…

Tenten had just entered the training grounds, when…

SLAP!

She touched her reddened cheek. Neji had just slapped her.

"Neji, why did you do that!"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Neji yelled. "I thought you were my friend, Tenten!"

"What are you talking about Neji!"

"You told Sakura that I liked her! That's what!"

"No, I didn't! I never spoke about it to anyone!"

"You lying bitch! Because of you, Sakura is avoiding me now!"

"I didn't tell her! I swear!"

"She was the only girl who helped me or cared for me! Now, she wouldn't even talk to me! I love her, Tenten! And you ruined it! You ruined my life!"

Tenten looked down to the ground. _What about me, Neji, haven't I helped you become stronger? I helped you for the last 6 years…_

He caught her chin and glared at her. "I'm going to kill you!"

Before Tenten could react, Neji had used his Juken and Kaiten on her.

In a matter of minutes, Tenten was unconscious on the ground. She had all kinds of wounds on every part of her body. But Neji wasn't satisfied.

He took a rock from the ground and repeatingly banged it on his teammate's head.

"STOP, NEJI!"

A voice yelled. Neji looked up and saw Kiba running towards him. "Stop it, Neji!"

Neji growled. "This is none of your concern, Inizuka!"

Kiba stopped in front of Neji, panting. "It wasn't Tenten who told Sakura! It was me!"

Neji's eyes widened. He looked back down to his teammate who was bleeding everywhere. Realizing what he did, he dropped the rock and started trembling.

Kiba looked down on Tenten guiltily. "I heard you two talking the other day. I heard that you liked Sakura. I was so mad at you that time for stealing my place as anbu captain. So I told Sakura. I didn't know that this would happen."

Neji looked horrified as he heard Kiba's story.

Neji had just betrayed his closest friend…

TBC

Good? Bad? Please review, and since nobody is reviewing, I won't continue. If you like the story, then please review. I'll need at least 7-10. Thank you!


	2. Condition

Author's Notes: Next chapter's here.

Chapter 2 – Condition

"Tenten…," Neji bent down beside Tenten's unconscious body. He was about to pick her up, when Kiba stopped him.

"You've hurt her enough already," the Inizuka growled. "I'm taking her to the hospital."

Kiba scooped the girl into his arms and jumped away to get her some medical help.

The Hyuuga just stood there, not knowing what to do. The rain started to pour again.

A tear drop fell from his eye. His closest friend…

Tenten…

At the hospital…

Kiba waited outside the ER. He shouldn't have told Sakura. If he knew that this would happen, he would have never told Sakura.

Tsunade came out with a clipboard in her hand.

"How is she, Tsunade-sama?" he asked. "Will she be alright?"

The former Hokage shook her head. "She's severely hurt. She has one broken arm and a twisted ankle. Some of her chakra holes had been permanently closed. Her brain had also been severely damaged. Her case is even more worse than Lee's past condition. Do you know who did this, Inizuka?"

Kiba froze and stuttered. "Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama, I know w-who d-did this…"

"Well?"

"H-Her teammate-Hyuuga Neji-h-he did i-it."

Tsunade's eyes widened.

At the Hyuuga Manor…

In front of a mirror, Neji scrutinized his forehead. The cursed seal was gone. A part of him was overjoyed, but another felt very guilty.

Unfortunately, the guilty one succeeded. He would rather have the cursed seal rather than betray his friend.

To his dismay, someone opened the door without knocking. It was Hiashi.

Neji quickly tried to cover his forehead, but it was no use. Hiashi had already seen his secret.

Next day…

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed. She read a specific file of a specific person.

"Are you sure you want to be the bodyguard of this girl?" she questioned him.

"Yes…"

"Are you willing to take full responsibility for her?"

"Fully…"

"Alright, then, you have yourself a baby (she meant Tenten)."

"Hn…" (Annoyance)

Later…

Neji went to the hospital with a bouquet in hand. He decided to apologize for what he did before things become worse.

But what he didn't know was that things were far more worse than he expected…

In Tenten's hospital room…

With her free hand, the weapon mistress was randomly throwing things at the frightened nurses.

She had just been told about her condition by Tsunade.

Flashback

_Tenten slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her right and saw Tsunade sitting next to her._

"_Tsunade-sama…," she murmured._

_The older woman had a worried expression on her face. "Tenten…"_

"_What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?"_

"_Tenten, I don't know how to say this, but…"_

"_Please tell me what's wrong."_

"_Tenten, I'm sorry, but you have to quit being a ninja!"_

"_What? Why should I?"_

"_Because you can never recover from your condition!"_

"…"

"_I'm sorry, Tenten."_

_With that, the Hokage stood up and left the room._

End of flashback

Tenten sobbed. She will never be able to reach her dreams and fulfill her goals.

The nurses ran out of the room and called for help.

A figure walked past them saying, "I'll handle this."

TBC

Well? Was it alright?


	3. Conscience

Author's Notes: I'm back to give you guys the third chapter of Ninja No More. But I will only be able to update again in the summer.

Chapter 3 – Conscience

Recap:

_A figure walked past them saying, "I'll handle this."_

End of recap

The figure opened the door to the room to reveal a heart-clutching scene.

There was Tenten cuddled up in the corner of the room, crying her eyes out. Her surroundings were mostly consisted of broken objects as if a hurricane entered the room.

Several bandages were wrapped around her head, arms, and legs. You could be sure that there would be more around her body.

"Tenten…," the figure called softly.

Tenten looked up and growled. "Go away, Uchiha!!!"

She forced herself to stand which caused her so much pain, since her ankle was twisted.

She even forced herself into a fighting pose but barely maintained her standing upright.

The poor kunoichi fell back down to the floor and shamefully looked down.

"Tsunade was right. I can never go back to being a ninja," she trembled. Tears once again pricked out of her eyes.

All Sasuke did was stare at her. Then surprisingly, he picked her up carefully and slowly.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!!!" Tenten yelled, struggling to get off the Uchiha.

Sasuke gently placed her on the hospital bed and softly said, "Do you want to hurt me? Go ahead then. Hit me."

Tenten didn't hesitate and slapped him on the face. The Uchiha caressed his reddened cheek.

Some of the nurses who were watching gasped, but the two paid no heed to them.

Sasuke smiled. "Do you feel better now?"

Tenten was surprised and looked away. "Why are you here, Uchiha?"

"Well, starting today, I'm going to take care of you."

She faced him again. "I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!"

"Seeing the condition you're in right now, I think you need more than a body guard!"

"Who said I needed a body guard anyway?! I'm a ninja. I can protect myself fully!"

"Your body does!!! Just look at yourself!!! If you can protect yourself, why couldn't you prevent this from happening to you?!"

Sasuke pushed her down and tore her hospital gown (the one that the hospital provided) open.

There, he saw her chest fully covered with bandages. His gaze moved down.

Since she didn't have any shorts on (but she had panties on), he didn't hesitate to push her legs apart, revealing black and blue bruises on her inner thighs.

Tenten screamed. "YOU PERVERTED FREAK!!!"

She tried to push herself up but failed to, since Sasuke's hand pushed her back down.

The raven-haired boy carefully touched one of the bruises. "The power of a Hyuuga's rage…"

Tears began to fall down Tenten's eyes again. How could Neji do this to her? She never told Sakura anything. She was innocent!!!

They had been best friends for 6 years straight. Why didn't he believe her?

Sasuke pushed her legs close gently. He fished out something from his pocket.

Tenten was too heartbroken to notice. She felt Sasuke's hand on her cheek and lips pressed onto her own.

A cold liquid flowed into her lips.

She didn't care what it was for. She didn't care about anything anymore.

What was the point of living in this world? What hope could she hold on to now?

So many questions danced around her mind.

Suddenly, she started to feel sleepy. "Sasuke…," was all she said before falling asleep.

Sasuke stood back up and wiped the liquid off the side of his lips. "You need more than a body guard, Tenten. You need a family."

"I'll give that to you. Don't worry, Tenten. I'll make you forget...," he said as he headed for the door.

"I'll make sure you forget…all about _him_," he thought before closing the door.

At the Hyuuga Manor…

Hyuuga Hiashi quietly sipped his tea. His mind was in deep thought.

Hyuuga Neji…the next leader of the Hyuuga clan…the son of Hyuuga Hizashi…the caged bird set free…

"Neji...are you really desperate to become leader?"

TBC

I'm sorry, people. I know it wasn't good enough. Please review. Please oh please.


End file.
